


The Tree of Life

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explosion of reverberation in progress, Genre: Plantae fantasy, M/M, Special thanks to Carl Linnaeus aka Carl von Linné, You’re one smart guy, but my bio grade sucked, noice Greek myth allusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Apollo fell in love with Daphne because of Eros. Daphne despised Apollo because of Eros. She ended up metamorphosing into laurel(Laurus nobilis) in attempt to running away from Apollo’s love.The difference between Apollo and Saihara was that Amami came toward him first. The difference between Daphne and Amami was that he never hated Saihara-not even once.





	The Tree of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [아마사이 나무](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357561) by 루이. 



> This Louis guy, il est mon partenaire! En tout, nous sommes les vestiges du désespoir.  
> ...sorry non-francophone guys, better practice IB français on regular basis
> 
> But I swear, this time it's not that despairing.  
> ...at least, compared to what we have created before, that is.
> 
> I have this feeling that Amami and Succi in any kind of fantasy AU will be beautiful, since their colors are so natural(environment-nature-natural). Amami has nice grassy chartreuse hair and eyes, plus his surname is a composition of letters that mean 'sky' and 'sea'. And Succi, he is a true child of night, with nightsky hair and a pair of pale amber colored full moon for eyes. Go figure.
> 
> P. S. Oh, an important note: from now on I'm planning to post my translations on every day the 5th(5th, 15th, 25th). But that schedule applies to both KR->ENG and ENG->KR translations. Plus there is time zone(I'm UTC-5)... so just stay tuned. Yeah, I'm ok with that. (But you'll be able to find me from comments for some masterpieces, asking for permission to translate)

Lilyturf( _Liriope muscari_ ) is told that it can revive even silent pulse. Green tea( _Camellia sinensis_ ) can relieve stress. Korean mugwort( _Artemisia princeps_ ) is widely used, being both edible and medicinal. Ginseng( _Panax ginseng_ ) has at least 7 different remedial effects.  
  
Rantarou Amami decocted his plucked hair in boiling water. Even though his species was unknown, he was closer to plantae rather than mammalia which _Homo sapiens_ belongs. His hair was composed of a pine needle-like floral fiber, not the typical protein. Keeping the fire slightly alive, Amami approached his bedridden lover.  
  
Shuuichi Saihara. The face that was once beautiful and snowy white by nature now became thin, almost gaunt. His face sometimes boiled to bright scarlet or became pale, almost blue. As he noticed Amami’s footstep approaching between his heavy breathing, he turned his head with a smile. Even that simple action seemed extremely hard for Saihara.

"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I’m getting better."  
  
Don’t lie. Amami said in his heart. You’re the one who knows best than your disease is getting worse. Why are you lying, I know it already. When I realize how much you care about me, completely unaware of that fact, it... saddens me.  
  
"Do you want me to read you books?"  
  
"No... Today’s okay. I’m just going to take a nap."  
  
"You’ll feel way better after you get up. Oh. I’ll give you some tea then. The warmth must be good for you. Then sleep tight. My prince."  
  
Amami compassionately pressed his lips against Saihara’s cheek. Saihara’s face instantly flushed bright red in reply. An ominous premonition sprang on Amami. What if my thoughtless action makes his fever rise?

"S, sorry. Saihara-kun. I’ll get a cold water towel..."  
  
"No! I’m okay. It’s nothing. Don’t worry. Just... instead of kiss, hug me."  
  
As he opened his arms a bit hesitantly, Amami hugged him as gently as he could. Saihara fell asleep inside his embrace.  
  
Sometimes Amami would wonder: the diseases of animals and humans were always cured after they ate my hair. But why won’t Saihara-kun heal? Why does Saihara-kun’s illness get worse? Saihara-kun is way more precious than those people. Saihara-kun means way more much than all those animals whose name I do not know or cannot tell. Why? Give me a reason. why, just why? Is there a problem with me? Why won’t Saihara-kun’s illness get better? I don’t get it. Please. god. If you can’t give me answer at least grant me some hints. Just why?  
  
Is it my fault? Mistletoe( _Viscum album_ ), Japanese dodder( _Cuscuta japonica_ ), and rafflesia( _Rafflesia R. Br_ ) are parasitic plants that latch onto their host. There are way more poisonous plants in the world than medicinal ones. Am I a harm to him? Do I harm him every time I touch him, every time I enter him, every time I sleep with his flesh touching mine? So is that why he who once was healthy caught an unidentified incurable disease and ended up at this point? Then you should’ve made me to not love him. You should’ve made him to not love me. But why did you make us to fall in love with each other and harm ourselves?  
  
There was no reply.

 

* * *

 

Saihara barely went through a crisis. His body temperature finally settled down. According to information Amami has heard from somewhere, the human cells die at 45 degrees celsius. It was 43 degrees, so only 2 degrees away from death.

  
The disease that was diagnosed incurable in anywhere, that illness the name curse would fit was threatening to push Saihara off the cliff. Even Amami’s careful nursing and devoted love could not slow down the disease. Or maybe this is already slowed down as much as possible. Amami shook his head to brush off the weak thoughts.  
  
And then, a dangerous determination was blooming inside Amami.  
  
Amami was born with the grass-like ahoge on his head that resembled an orchid bud. The green grass stood straight, as if showing off Amami’s vitality and healing power. It withered when he was ill, and polished when he was healthy. What will happen if I cut this? He would occasionally ask himself this question-but that did not mean he would cut it no matter what happens, for the reason that frightening premonition haunted him first-just like how the fear of losing finger strikes even before turning the sewing machine on. That’s why Amami was going to protect his ahoge forever.  
  
And his mind just changed. This might be able to cure Saihara. The suspicion became certainty. He plucked his ahoge grass and decocted it. Even though 30 minutes hasn’t pass, the water was already the color of rich green tea as if every component of the grass was concentrated. Thanks god that it took less than half an hour. If it didn’t, Amami couldn’t guarantee that he would endure it. Amami bit his fingers to not lose consciousness. The tea, probably medicine, cooled frighteningly quickly. How fortunate. He couldn’t give something boiling while he’s asleep. The tea must’ve been brewed and cooled quickly to tell Amami that he was meant to make this choice from the very beginning.

  
Amami staggered. Then the tea threatened to spill, hence leaving him with no other choice beside crawling across the floor. It was a slow and tiring task. The headache was unbearable. More than anything else, he became stiffer. The back of his hands cracked and hardened like a bark. He couldn’t control his legs anymore. Amami gritted his teeth and crawled across the floor. It can not end like this. Please god. I beg you. Let me reach the bedside before I cannot move anymore.  
  
We never know whether god has heard his prayer, but he could barely arrive at Saihara’s side. After struggling to get up, he knelt down on the floor. He opened Saihara’s mouth and carefully poured the tea. Asleep Saihara drank tea. Saihara’s body, not his asleep soul, accepted it. Panting heavily, Amami laid his upper body down on the bed with knees down. The rest gradually drove him into eternal restraint. No. I have to keep moving to not freeze.  
  
He stood up for one last time. Then his legs became stiff and rooted to floor. His waist froze immediately after he bent his body. Now I’ll never get to sleep with Saihara-kun again even if I stop here. He laughed bitterly. He gently touched Saihara’s chin just before his fingers turned into branches. He kissed asleep Saihara deeply. That was his last memory.  
  
Apollo fell in love with Daphne because of Eros. Daphne despised Apollo because of Eros. She ended up metamorphosing into laurel( _Laurus nobilis_ ) in attempt to running away from Apollo’s love.  
  
The difference between Apollo and Saihara was that Amami came toward him first. The difference between Daphne and Amami was that he never hated Saihara-not even once.

 

* * *

   
Saihara opened his eyes. He felt light. It did not hurt anymore. His illness was finally cured. Amami’s devoted nursing has cured his disease. But he realized everything when he opened his eyes and shed tears. In front of his eyes stood a tree. The ten branches gently brushed Saihara’s cheek. The stiff tree pressing his lip hard was shaped like a human figure, as if somebody sculpted it. The coniferous leaves adorned where it seemed to be a head, but for unknown reason there was a great sense of incompatibility at the pate. The thick root was taken in the floor filmly. Amami became a complete tree-thus leaving Saihara behind.  
  
He cried, and read books to Amami every day. He watered him. He whispered love. Sometimes he embraced rigid him and wailed-but not for long. For it was obvious that he will be sad. For Amami was definitely alive inside there.  
  
One day, Saihara witnessed a vivid chartreuse fruit ripened at the crown of the tree. He plucked it as if someone ordered him to do so, and planted it at fertile front yard. There was no doubt or fear. He was only full of certainty. The assurance that Amami will return.  
  
Ever since that day, he awaits for Amami to sprout.


End file.
